Drowned World
by RobertDB
Summary: After an ancient threat is released in the world and is discovered to be Wyatt, Chris and his family search for a way to stop a member of their own bloodline. Their family history and a journey around the globe are but small aspects in their quest.
1. Default Chapter

_Idyll_

Beautiful light filtered through the trees. Leaves glowed as the sun smiled down on them. A gentle breeze swooped down upon the hill and birds chirped their happy songs. The towering oaks bore a gentle shade as he sat and waited for her. He laid out a red and white checkered blanket for them to sit on. This was her favorite spot. The softly rolling hills here overlooked the city magnificently and the view was breathtaking. He brought her here the first time they went out. Since then it had become something of a ritual, a picnic at high noon. He sat down and looked about, his legs bent and his arms cradling his knees. The basket he brought was lofty and garnered the attention of some very hungry ants. Swooping his hand down he tossed them off the blanket. This meal would not be theirs today.

He looked to his right, the wind flowing through his hair, and saw her coming up the hills. He brown hair radiated in the sunlight and there was a pronounced bounce to her gait. He rose from where he sat and went to meet her. Her smile, ever joyous, melt his heart. They met and embraced each other as if they hadn't met in years. He led her back to the blanket and basket.

"Red-checkered blanket? There had better be peanut butter and jelly in that basket," she quipped.

She popped open the basket and peered inside. Nestled between a loaf of bread and fruit were jars of peanut butter and grape jelly.

"Chris," she laughed, "this is perfect as always. I love having lunch here."

"I'm glad," Chris said, "I hope you never change your mind, Bianca."

She laughed at him. This small ritual of theirs was their escape. Here they left the turmoil of their lives for a brief moment. Idyllic it was, away from chaos. He cherished these moments, these moments alone away from the world with her. This place was one of the few places left in the city untarnished.

Bianca grabbed a few slices of bread from the basket and scooped the peanut butter and jelly onto them with a butter knife. Liberally she applied and sandwiched them, just like they both liked. Playfully she fed him, taking huge chunks out of the sandwiches and placing them in his mouth. Sometimes the chunks were so big Chris had to chew several times before being able to swallow. He would do the same to her and she'd fall back in laughter. Chris fell with Bianca and together they laid on the blanket, laughing and staring at the sky.

Chris leaned into Bianca. Face to face they lay, their eyes searching into each other. He brought his head towards her and tilted for a kiss. Their lips met and no where else in the world would he have rather been. Chris pulled away from the kiss and knelt back to look at Bianca. There she lay, beautiful and entrancing. Her almond eyes implored his touch and he began to lean in for another kiss.

Suddenly, before Chris' eyes, Bianca's body wavered. Ash seemed to spread from her legs up into her chest. The ash crusted and covered her eyes and lips. Grey, she appeared, like a statue.

"Asuzu," Bianca whispered.

At that, Bianca went into violent convulsions. Her arms and legs shook ferociously as her jaw fell. She seemed to gasp for air as her head fell back and forth. Chris tried to grab a hold of her to calm her down but her wild thrashing prevented him from doing so. Her chest heaved and slowly the ashen tips of her fingers and toes began to fall from her body. Bit by bit they fall, running up from the fingers to the hands. Chris watching in horror as slowly Bianca's body fell to the ground in ash.

"Asuzu, Asuzu," she continued to whisper.

The collapsing of Bianca's body continued from her extremities to her neck and head, each bit falling like a domino along its course. Chris urgently tried every spell he could think of to counteract this atrocity. Finally, after the process engulfed her skull, all that remained of Bianca was an ashen heap. Chris knelt beside the mound, his back arched in agony and head cast down. Tears streamed from his cheeks to the ground as the sudden realization that she was gone permeated his heart.

"Chris," a voice called.

The voice called his name twice more but from no apparent source. He stood from where he knelt and looked to the sky. His hands formed fists and he cast them to the sky, a curse to the cosmos.

"Why?!" he wailed. "Why do you have to take everything away from me? Why her? Why now?"

He implored an answer from some higher being, some all knowing source to explain the mayhem that had been his life. He lost his family, his home and now his love. He was a castaway in his mind, a vagrant destined to spend his life in solitude.

"Chris," the voice called once more.

He looked to the horizon. He could see some form out there, a red dot it appeared. The more he looked at it the larger it became, seeming to come closer to him. The pit of Chris' stomach felt uneasy, this approaching object not right in some way.

Suddenly, his eyes became drowsy. He knelt down from where he stood with a great sense of exhaust. He couldn't keep his body elevated and lay on the blanket. He could sense the object approaching him but could not bring his body to react. His eyes blinked and he began to fall in and out of consciousness into sleep. Sometimes when his eyes were closed he could see whiteness but it was very opaque. This lapsed when his eyes opened. The sky was above him and he could feel the object surround him. It circled around his body, waiting for a moment. He fell back into sleep and once again saw the whiteness but it was brighter and more vibrant. It seemed like sunlight to him, sunlight striking a wall filling a room. Once more he woke from this odd sleep to find fangs in front of his face. They were razor sharp and menacing, with drool dripping from their tips. He did not have the opportunity to react when he fell back into this sleep.

"Chris!"


	2. The Evening Report

_"Hi. I'm Kelly Weatherton."_

_"And I'm Douglas Sneed with your Evening Report."_

_"In late breaking news a scourge has run across Europe. Beginning in Amsterdam yesterday, arsonists have torched cities all along the Rhine through the Alps and down the Apennines towards Rome."_

_"Reports of rapes and murders have followed these blazes. Roman police have lined the city walls of the Vatican as millions seek refuge within St. Peter's. We'll have more information for you as it develops."_

She turned off the television. It had only been a few short days since they returned to the Manor. No one had really spoken except in passing, either in an effort to try and forget or to process all that they had seen. It all seemed surreal. Her mind was slow to grasp, unwilling to do so; but she finally accepted all of it. Too many betrayals had occurred and to mend the pieces now was difficult. She sat on the wicker chair in the conservatory, the rays of light pouring through the window. This had always been one of her favorite rooms. Now it held a special importance to her, the light in the room of her family home a deep contrast to the darkness she had lived.

"Do you think it's him?" Paige asked.

Phoebe turned to see her sister in the doorway. Him, Wyatt. It was all they could think about. Her reunion with her daughter Susie had been a blessing but it was Wyatt that occupied her mind. He was not the little boy she knew and loved, whose scrapes and cuts she'd kiss to soothe. He was a man, a tyrant. He was undeniably the most powerful being they had ever encountered and he took from them what they relied on the most.

"I don't know," Phoebe said. She paused in thought and added, "I'm lying. It is him, I can feel it. I know it."

"What do you know?" Piper asked.

She had come down the stairs finally and stood in the doorway. The past few days she had kept a silent vigil at Chris' side. Since Wyatt's strike with Excalibur to Chris' skull he had laid in a deep sleep. Seldom did she leave his bedroom, fearful of death rearing its head. Occasionally she'd notice his eyes moving beneath the lids, vivid dreams that caused his arms and lefts to shift. She took comfort in these, knowing he was not in a comatose state but she still wondered when he would wake. She kept her thoughts on Chris and feared to let them veer elsewhere. Dani had given her strength but it had not been enough to fend off the physical, mental and emotional onslaught that the forest had brought to her. By focusing on Chris now she delayed the inevitable but was prepared for anything that happened now.

"Oh, hey Piper. Umm...it's nothing really. How's Chris?" Phoebe asked in diversion.

"The same," Piper said, "He's tossing and turning, becoming more active but he hasn't opened his eyes yet. I know I shouldn't be worried but I am. How's Susie?"

"She's doing better. The doctor at the hospital said she should be able to leave tomorrow. He's got her on an IV for some fluids and she's feeling much better. I'm still surprised that Leo couldn't heal her. I don't know..." Phoebe said.

Her mind started to drift. She hadn't explained much of anything to her daughter; much less that she was a witch. Susie accepted Phoebe after a few tough hours. Between denial and suspicion, Susie explained that she never felt at ease with her family. She had loved them and they had loved her but she never felt she belonged. Phoebe listened at this pouring out. Susie questioned her about her baby and all that had happened in the forest. Phoebe, unable to explain to herself exactly what had happened, quickly changed the subject and urged her to relax. When the time was right, she told her, all involved would sit and sort through the mess. Phoebe wondered if that time was now. So many questions lay in her mind but she knew any sort of fact finding measure would require Chris present, Chris who knew more about his brother than any other person.

"Where is Leo?" Paige asked.

"He's been orbing in and out of Chris' room. He's up there now. Most of the time he spends up with the Elders trying to figure out what's happening." Piper said.

She said too much. Leo had kept her informed of any progress that lay into Wyatt, his past and present. Not much had surfaced except for the few facts they had known before. She half listened when he spoke, choosing to filter the information. She didn't want to crack, she didn't want to fall apart and she knew she lay at the brink. If only Chris would awaken, she thought to herself, she could be more at ease and better prepared.

"Piper!"

Pru sped down the stairs towards the conservatory. She kept mostly to the attic, searching the Book of Shadows for answers. Part of her feared confrontation with her family, the new dynamic that existed between them all. The other part wanted answers. Answers to Wyatt, answers to her resurrection, and answers to the weakness he imposed on them. She was consumed with finding the answers to the questions she had and had, like the others, avoided conversation. Occasionally she'd go into Chris' room to check on him, out of concern and a deep respect for what he had survived as a child. This reality that existed for her family she never had imagined and now that she was alive she sought to right the wrongs and unite her family. She knew Chris was instrumental in saving the family and checked on her nephew' progress.

"Piper! Chris' bed is shaking! Go! Now!" Pru exclaimed.

Piper rushed up the stairs to Chris' bedroom. Pru stayed in the conservatory with Paige and Phoebe.

"What do you mean his bed is shaking?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. I crept in as Leo sat by his side and all of a sudden his bed starts shaking. It looked like he was having some sort of violent dream; his arms and legs were kicking. But then the bed goes berserk and Leo starts freaking out. I hope he didn't do anything to him."

They knew she meant Wyatt. He had toyed with them in the most profound way. Had he toyed with his brother too? Had he flawed him in some way to incapacitate him as he had done to his aunts and mother?


	3. Awakening

His eyes opened to find a hazed white light enveloping him. Medicinal it almost seemed, everything washed in this hazy light. His ears rung and the sounds he perceived were distorted and slow. He could hear voices but they were unintelligible, almost like a gurgling sound. Slowly the haze dissipated and he could distinguish two faces hovering above his. He could see their mouths moving and could hear their distorted words. He was shaking. One of these two people had a hold of his shoulders and was rocking his body. As if a veil had been removed from his body, suddenly his eyes and ears sharpened and he saw and heard everything.

"Chris!"

His name fell from the lips of his mother, Piper. Beside her was his father, Leo. They had been calling his name and shaking him. Seeing the distress evident in their faces he propped his body up and sat on the bed he had laid on.

"Mom, Dad," he said, "what's wrong?"

A look of joy came into his parents faces. A smile fell upon Piper and she embraced her son. Leo fought back tears but Chris could still see them well up. He looked at them, surprised at this outpour of emotion.

"Wait! Where's Bianca?" he asked.

Piper's smile collapsed and she turned to Leo. His father, ever cautious and comforting with his words, looked to his son and sat beside him on his bed.

"Do you remember what happened, Chris? At the forest?" Leo asked.

Like a damn collapsing with its contents flooding and destroying everything, so did Chris' memory. He remembered everything, especially Bianca's death. Tears fell down his cheeks as the pain of this knowledge broke his heart. He threw his face into Piper's chest. She threw her arms around him and comforted him. Leo put his arm around Chris' back and patted him to comfort him also. Chris turned around and knocked Leo's hand from his back.

"You weren't there for me!" he yelled, "And I don't need you here for me now!"

"Chris," Piper scolded.

"No," Leo gently said, "He's right. I wasn't there. If you want me to leave you alone now I will but I'll be here for you Chris, I always will."

Chris glared at his father. Piper asked Leo to stay but a simple nod from Chris sent him orbing downstairs.

"Chris," Piper began, "You shouldn't be so hard on your father. He's been trying, and is still trying, to do the best for you."

"Mom, you weren't there," Chris retorted," I was."

"Well, why don't you tell me how it was, Chris?"

He stared blankly towards the wall. He had tried to forget his childhood; he had tried to forget most aspects of his life before he thought he had killed Wyatt. Now that the elements of his past were returning to haunt him he had to face them once more and exorcise those demons.

"Chris?" Piper asked.

"Mom, why were you and Dad shaking me?" Chris asked.

Piper paused for a moment. He hadn't remembered anything before he sat up in bed. When Pru came down to get her she raced up the stairs. From his bedroom door she could see the bed he lay on levitate and shake. Leo tried to push it down but to no avail. Piper ran to the bedside and began to call his name frantically. His eyes began to flutter open and she knew that he was finally beginning to wake. She grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him from his slumber. As he woke he kept muttering the word 'asuzu' to her surprise. As he began to grasp a hold of his bearings the bed settled to the floor and stopped shaking.

"We had to wake you up, Chris. You're bed was shaking and kicking in the air. Why were you saying the word 'asuzu'?" Piper asked.

'Asuzu'. That had been the name that Bianca uttered during her death. Had that been a dream or had she come to him somehow? It had some significance he had to uncover.

"I don't know," he simply said, "How's Susie? The last time I say her she wasn't in great shape."

"She doing much better now," Piper said, "We had to take her to the hospital and she was in ICU for a bit but now she's ready to be tended to here at home. You know, it's going to be hard for her...for everybody for that fact. Between everything that's happened and everyone that's been united there are a lot of unanswered questions and blanks to be filled. Do you think when Susie comes home tomorrow you'd be up for a family get together to get all the pieces fit?"

"It's Wyatt. He's picked up where he left off, hasn't he?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, Chris. There's a lot we don't know and we really do need to get all the information out there," Piper said.

"Mom," Chris said, "I need to be alone for a bit. Do you mind stepping out for awhile? I'll come downstairs when I'm ready."

Piper nodded at her son. He had experienced so much and had so little time to process it all. The others had plenty of time and still they reeled from the experience. She kissed him on the forehead and stepped out into the hall, gently closing the door behind her.

Chris stood from his bed. He couldn't believe all that had happened. His dream was so vivid, so real. He felt sure Bianca was trying to relay a message to him. He missed her, ached for her more than words could express. The image of her dying in the forest mingled with the death she had in his dream. The surrealism of it all confused and pained his fragile heart. He went to his closet and pulled an old windbreaker out. He put it on and climbed out his window onto a tree that lay outside.

His feet hit the ground when he suddenly remembered he could orb. He thought twice of it; a walk would help clear the images in his mind. He had to go make sure that it was all real, that this wasn't a delusion or some trick of his brother's. How often Wyatt had toyed with him in this way he couldn't begin to count but he knew of only one way to know for sure. Night had slowly fallen when he woke from his sleep and now under the light of the moon he raced down the street.


	4. Act of Contrition

"Why did you let him go?" Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, this is the last time I'm going to tell you this," Piper started exhaustedly, "I can't restrain him like an infant. He's a grown man and he needs his space. If I keep hovering like I have been he's going to push me away."

"I still think it's a bad idea. He even lied to you, Piper!" said Phoebe.

"Enough!" cried Pru, "Piper's right. We can't protect these kids anymore than we can protect ourselves. They have to learn to fend for themselves. So he lied to Piper, maybe he didn't plan to. At least she knows where he's headed."

"Well I'm with Phoebe," said Paige, "She may know where he's headed but he's going to be devastated when he gets there. And what if Wyatt's waiting for him? What then?"

"Then we'll help him," interrupted Leo.

He had been standing in the doorway watching the four sisters go at it for the past ten minutes. It was dark outside and the conservatory took a dreary look to it, lit only by lamplight. When Piper told everyone that Chris had climbed out the window and was out in the streets, her sisters prepared to go after him. Only after being coerced and calmed by Piper did they finally relent. They argued, however, and Leo watching from the sidelines smiled to himself. After all that had happened he had little hope in their future but seeing the sisters in their true element warmed his heart.

"Leo-," started Paige.

"-Look at you all," he said, "You've all moped around the manor for days and the instant any sort of conflict arises-"

"-we know, we know. We tear each other apart," said Phoebe.

"Actually," said Leo, "I was gonna say you all band together. You aren't arguing because you all are distant with each other, it's because you all are getting closer and stronger. We may have been surprised in Turkey but we weren't completely defeated."

They all stopped and stared at each other and realized the truth emanating from Leo's words. They had all felt remote, alone and now they realized their bonds were reforming. Strength lay in their familial connections that neither death nor tragedy could completely destroy.

"If Chris needs us," Leo said, "he'll call us. Piper's right. He's been on his own for too long to suddenly be smothered. He does need our help and guidance but it'll only be on his terms."

"It's settled," said Pru, "Now are we ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Paige

"Are we ready to iron out all the facts? You realize we know nothing about Wyatt or what happened to us-"

"-Oh, we know what happened to us Pru. And I think we have a pretty good idea of why," interjected Phoebe.

"But why didn't he just kill us?" asked Pru, "Why keep us around? We're obviously of no use to him. It just doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense if you stop and think like him," said Piper, her face and expressions cold and distant, "Chris is obviously a force that can contend with Wyatt but he didn't kill him, did he? You're right Pru, keeping us alive doesn't serve a purpose to him...directly. What if keeping us alive is some mental thing he's playing on Chris? There's a lot of history between them that I don't know about...do you Leo?"

Leo was unprepared for the question. He walked towards the window and stared outside, as if searching for the words for his answer. The girls, sensing his hesitance, looked at each other in puzzlement. No one had really questioned what happened to the boys after the sisters' apparent deaths. They each assumed Leo had taken care of them and that some sort of sibling rivalry or demon had caused the rift but it appeared as if more lay to the answer.

"I have no clue," Leo simply said.

He turned around to meet their questioning eyes, Piper shaking her head in disbelief. Leo walked over to where she sat and bent down on his knees and stared into her eyes.

"When I thought you died, when I thought you all died," he began, "my world crumbled. I had two young boys to support by myself and I just couldn't step up to the plate. My mind retreated within itself. For weeks I stayed in the manner looking out that same window, hoping for a miracle to occur to bring you all back to me. The boys were frightened, having just lost their mother and their entire family, but became more despondent when I wouldn't, couldn't be there for them.

"One week I stayed in a catatonic state staring out that window with the boys beside me, Wyatt crying and screaming for me to come out of it. I couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me. Your father Victor came by to see how we were and saw the shambles that we were living in. The boys were malnourished, Wyatt fixing sandwiches for them at breakfast, lunch and dinner. They made it to Magic School daily only by Wyatt's insistence and knowledge of potions. Victor tried to wake me from my trance, whispering in my ear the havoc I was wreaking on my own children. He couldn't help either.

"Frustrated, he took both of the boys to live with him, to give them a sense of normalcy. I eventually snapped out of my trance but couldn't bear to face my children who I'd left defenseless, who I'd abandoned. I retreated to the comfort of the other Elders where my mind slowly healed.

"Years had passed before I attempted to contact my sons; a sense of shame and disappointment kept me away. I learned from Victor that Wyatt had run away, not caring much for a normal life. He tried to take Chris with him but Chris was loyal and indebted to his grandfather, who he looked to as a father figure. When I tried to get more details out of Chris all I received was hostility. I suppose I deserved it, I did abandon them. I tried to search for Wyatt but never found him, each time driving the wedge between me and Chris further. He couldn't understand why I was so desperate for Wyatt and this further intensified his hatred towards me. I never ceased looking but for all my efforts to reconnect with one son I let slip the opportunity to connect with the other. It wasn't until we were all in the clearing did I ever see Wyatt again."

Leo buried his head in Piper's lap, tears streaming down his face. Piper embraced him, trying earnestly to understand the pressure he was under. Pru, Paige and Phoebe moved towards Leo and they all gathered for an embrace. Their family had been ravaged and they desperately sought to piece it together; they understood Leo's motivations.

Their moment was cut short by rapid, loud knocks on the front door. Pulling herself away, Paige made her way to the front and opened the door in annoyance.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Standing before her were two men dressed in black cassocks with red trimmings. Over this each had a small black cape fastened across their chests. Around their necks and over their chests lay gold pectoral crosses of intricate designs, glistening in the light filtering from the manor. They wore red zucchettos, small caps that lay on the back of their skulls. The gentleman to Paige's right carried a large, black leather bound book. He stepped towards her and offered her his hand.

"Paige Matthews?" he asked, "I am Cardinal Duarte, sent by his holiness the Bishop of Rome. This is my associate, Cardinal Magaldi. We are here in regards to your nephew, Wyatt. May we come in?"


	5. The Stars All Seem To Weep

The air was heavy with fog. It was the one thing he didn't like too much about the city, the density of the air. Wafts would drift by and it just always seemed eerie especially on a moonlit night. The sidewalk was damp because of this; beads of moisture glistening and making the concrete slick. His Nikes slid occasionally as he turned a corner or sped his pace up. His shadow struck the street, lengthening and shortening as he passed each street lamp. To his right began the white picket fence he was anticipating and he ran his fingers across their tops as he had each time he came to this home.

As he crept closer to the house he saw a darkened figure sitting on the front porch. He neared the gate and gently lifted its lock and marched forth. The walk here had cleared his mind as he hoped it would. He organized the confusion that dominated his thoughts after he woke from his comatose like sleep. He knew she was gone, that his brother had murdered her. His dreams softly cushioned his mind from the blow that was this reality. Her house now, an empty shell of a life, was a painful reminder of the love he would never possess again.

Here, past the confines of the fencing, the fog cleared. It seemed as if just around the house, and nowhere else, the sheets of moisture cleared. He looked up to the sky and could see the stars twinkling alive in an eerie, surreal way in the crystal clear night. They seemed sad and mournful to him. He took a deep breath of the crisp, light cold air, in stark contrast to the heavy, humid air behind him; before him the figure had risen and taken a couple of steps toward him. The figure drew his hood back to reveal his face but there was no surprise in who it was.

"Wyatt," Chris said.

"Chris," Wyatt said in acknowledgment.

Both brothers stood in front of each other, face to face, eye to eye. Chris peered into Wyatt's eyes, seeking some semblance of recognition in the person who stared at him.

_When he was younger he envied his brother, he adored and idolized him. Their family had been torn apart and the only constant in his life had been Wyatt. In their teens, when they stayed with their grandfather, Wyatt sought independence and ran away. Before he left he begged Chris to come with him. Chris felt connected to his grandfather and he felt he should stay; but his heart told him to go with Wyatt. His brother bid him farewell and promised to return for him, saying they would do great deeds together that no one could imagine. Chris felt abandoned again but awaited Wyatt's return._

"I'm asking you again, Chris," Wyatt said, abandoning the cloak completely, "Come with me. We can rule the world together, you and me. I need your help to do this, to make it easier; but I can do it alone if need be."

"Why did you kill her?" Chris asked.

Wyatt turned his face away, as if searching for the right words to speak to his brother. Chris peered at him, a memory returning to his mind. Wyatt had done the same thing years ago when he returned for Chris and had been questioned by his brother

_ It was before he met Bianca, the summer after his graduation from high school. Chris had had enough of Magic School and begged his grandfather for the opportunity to attend a real school. Victor relented and allowed Chris this one normalcy, fearing to tread where he had with his daughters. Victor always told Chris he regretted encouraging Grams to bind the girls' powers, feeling had Pru been better apt with her gifts she would not have died._

_After the graduation ceremony, when Chris was in his room changing out of his gown, he heard a slight rapping on his window. Lifting the pane he peered his head out. Wyatt's head jumped up from below as he cried 'boo'. Chris, startled, fell back onto the floor. Wyatt hoisted his body up and in through the window and stood before his brother. He helped Chris up from the floor and hugged him. Chris was amazed at how much Wyatt had grown. His shoulders had broadened and his face lengthened; a weary worn look graced him. His eyes were the same, a bright twinkling that he always remembered. Chris inundated Wyatt with questions about his life; where he had been, what he had done and ultimately why he hadn't come sooner. Wyatt looked away for a moment, a brief moment in which he chose his words. He described to Chris the wonders that he had seen, the people and magical entities he had met and the life that he lead. Chris marveled at Wyatt. He had missed his older brother, his confidante and best friend. The person he knew most about had changed yet remained the same._

"You're eyes are different," Chris said, interrupting Wyatt's train of though.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing," Chris said, "So why did you do it?"

_In Chris' bedroom Wyatt reminded his brother of the promise he made before he departed, of how he would return for him one day. He told him he sought to fulfill that promise and asked him to come away with him, to see the wonders of the world. Chris hesitated. All his adolescent life he had waited for his brother to whisk him away but now that the moment arrived he no longer desired to fulfill his fantasy. He told his brother that he had begun to build a life for himself, away from the Manor and witchcraft that had cursed their childhood. He had made friends and prepared to go to college to become an engineer. Wyatt balked at all of this. He told Chris that their destinies lay in magic, in conquering their abilities and using them for a greater purpose. Wyatt couldn't understand how Chris could turn his back on his gifts, how he could entertain the idea of leading a boring life. He confided in Chris his distaste for humans, in their frailties and vulnerabilities. He found them useless and a waste of space. Chris was shocked by this. His brother, the most compassionate person he had know, confided to him a hatred he possessed. _

"Because she was weak, Chris!" Wyatt roared, "How could you devote yourself to someone so meager? You're powerful; you proved that in the Ankara."

"She wasn't mortal!" Chris cried back, "She was a Phoenix! She even helped me kill you!"

"And we know how successful you were about that," Wyatt responded, his emotions cooling, "She wasn't right for you."

_Wyatt told Chris that mortals were dispensable, an annoyance to powerful individuals such as themselves. Chris countered that they were human beings, capable of doing much more with fewer resources. They bounced back at this and gained no ground. Frustrated, Wyatt halted the conversation and simply asked Chris if he wanted to leave with him. He told Chris that he was on the verge of something amazing and that together they could do the unbelievable. Chris was tempted but found his brother too much of a changed man. He told Wyatt he wanted to carve a life for himself despite any preordained destiny. Wyatt told him he couldn't escape what the cosmos held for him but that he'd grant him the time to come to this realization. He said he'd stay in San Francisco for the time being, that he had things to attend to. Wyatt promised to drop by occasionally to catch up with his brother. He stepped to the window and jumped out while Chris ran after him to see him off. From the view of his windowsill, Chris saw the last semblance of his brother Wyatt._

"I'm not your devoted, little brother Wyatt," Chris said, "How did you know I'd come here?"

"Everyone knows this is where you left for. Do you think Piper isn't aware of where you are?" Wyatt asked.

"It's 'Mom', Wyatt," Chris said, "Don't act as if she didn't grant you life."

"She provided the shell," Wyatt said, "I provided the life. You're still not quite yourself yet, are you? I suppose that knock to the head was a bit rash."

Chris head began to throb. The mention of this injury by Wyatt seemed to aggravate any residual effects that still lingered. The ground began to swirl and his mind started to swoon.

"Not healed completely," Wyatt said, "Perhaps when you're feeling more like yourself you'll be able to reconsider. I've been patient Chris, despite everything. My open offer will not be available indefinitely. Someday you will have to grant me a definitive answer...just hope by then it isn't too late. You're my blood, wholly and completely, but become a threat again and those constraints will fall. Now sleep. I have far too much work to be done, far too much work to remain here longer."

Wyatt's form pulsed, his body slowly vanishing. Chris stared at where he stood, his eyes heavy and his head confused. His senses betrayed him and he began to fall asleep. He stepped to Bianca's porch and sat on the steps where Wyatt waited for him. As his lids closed he heard hissing around him. His orbs fluttered, trying desperately to stay awake. He couldn't resist any longer and succumbed to the incredible urge.

"Mine," a voice whispered.

Once again Chris' eyes fluttered. He fought the urge to sleep desperately. The voice had been coarse and rough. His body had fallen from a sitting position on the steps to a full sprawl. He summoned what energy he could to lift his head to find the source of the voice. Nothing could be seen around the house. The fog slowly crept towards the house, the night sky slowly enveloped by the humid air. Chris dropped his head down in frustration. The sleep was getting the best of him and he had no way of fending it off. Finally he allowed it to permeate his body and he welcomed it gingerly. His eyes perceived something in this sleep, an object approaching him. Before he knew it the image of sharp fangs inundated his mind. He felt as if they sunk into his flesh and he called out for help but none came. He felt as if his body were clamped between these massive jaws, the fangs inside his flesh and manipulating his body. There was nothing he could do but experience it and slowly he accepted what was happening.


	6. The Beast Within

"Miss Halliwell, I strongly encourage you to rethink what you are doing. There's nothing up there that can help your son now."

Piper stopped marching around and gathering things to glare at Cardinal Duarte. This man had entered her home no longer than ten minutes ago and had already begun to dictate instructions to her. She felt backed into a corner. Blow by blow assaulted her and she had no recourse but to deal with them in a step by step fashion. They had all been in the conservatory when Paige brought the two Cardinals in. Before the two could introduce themselves and their purpose Leo suddenly orbed out. A moment later he returned carrying Chris in his arms. For a moment she thought he was dead but she saw his chest heave. Leo took him to the living room and laid him on the couch as everyone followed. There Piper and Leo tried to wake him but he lay in a deep sleep. His eyelids remained slightly open and they could his iris' moving frantically about, as if he dreamt some fantastic dream. Piper decided Leo should take him to the Elders to see what they could do for him and to keep him safe. At that point the Cardinals protested, saying they would gain more from Chris' presence here than abroad.

"Leo, take him up. Cardinal Duarte, I appreciate what you're trying to do but butt out!" Piper cried.

"Piper!" Paige cried, "That's no way to speak to the clergy. Besides, I think he's right; what can the Elders do for him that we can't?"

"Keep him safe," Piper replied, "I let my own arrogance get the best of me. Who knows what's happened to him? I can't take any more chances with my son."

"Miss Halliwell, we're not suggesting you toy with your son's life. On the contrary, we suggest you try to find the source of what ails him here, in this manor. You have three sisters here, one more than we anticipated but that's of no matter; they will all help you. You must rely on your familial strength now; it's the tie that binds you."

Piper stood still and absorbed all that was being directed at her. She looked at her sisters, then her husband and finally to her son. The burden of it all finally flowed from the dam she created in her mind. She fell to her knees and began sobbing, her hands covering her face. Streams of tears flowed down her cheeks as she lifted her head and directed her red, tear filled eyes towards Leo.

"I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I'm that strong," Piper said, "How could this all happen, why? I wish I had never been torn apart from my family, that none of this had ever happened. Look at my sons!"

Leo moved to console her and began to place his arms on Piper's shoulders when she brushed them away. Paige and Pru moved towards her but she began pacing and speaking to herself, periodically directing her voice towards them.

"Isn't it enough that we were all lied to and misled, torn from each other and left to think we were dead? No, that's not what happened! My children, MY children were abandoned and left to fend for themselves without any sort of guidance. Look at them! One's trying to conquer the world and the other is lying on the brink of death. I don't know if I can do this!"

"Miss Halliwell, that will be quite enough," Cardinal Duarte scolded.

He took Piper by the arm and sat her down next to Chris. With tears still welled in her eyes she cast a look of displeasure towards him.

"This is the lot that life's given you. Face it," Cardinal Duarte began, "You cannot change that course of events any more than you can change the powers that have been granted you. We are two elderly Cardinals who are here at the request of the Pontiff. We would rather aid our brethren in the Vatican face the foe that is your son but this is our task, to aid you. We cannot help you if you cannot help yourself. Your son needs you to pull yourself together."

Piper stared blankly at the wall behind Cardinal Duarte and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked towards Chris and nodded in affirmation of what Cardinal Duarte had told her.

"Grant us a moment to look at him," Cardinal Magaldi said, "We're Cardinals but we put in our time as priests. As priests we worked in rather...unorthodox situations. We may be able to help."

Leo nodded at Piper and the two left Chris' side and stood with the sisters, their arms entwined. They watched as the Cardinals took positions near Chris, Magaldi by his head and Duarte at his feet.

Magaldi bent down and held Chris' head in his hands. He put his ears to his mouth to hear his breath. While Magaldi did this Duarte began saying a prayer. Magaldi then pried open Chris' eyes and looked at his pupils. Chris' eyes danced all over but for a moment they stopped and centered on Magaldi's face. As if struck in the stomach, Magaldi flew back away from Chris and onto the floor. Cardinal Duarte ceased his prayer and ran over towards his fallen comrade.

"I'm alright," Cardinal Magaldi said, "I was stunned, no more. I fear my suspicions were correct."

"What suspicions?" Piper asked.

"Miss Halliwell," Cardinal Duarte began, "As priests, and even today as Cardinals, we joined a small sect of our church that few know about. Within this group we came to know many secrets of this earth, secrets not documented elsewhere but in our holy mother church. Many of us have, within ourselves, certain powers as you may call them. Cardinal Magaldi and I, as your sister Phoebe, are empaths. Part of this is why we were chosen by His Holiness to come here and why we also know what may afflict your son."

"We study and investigate the supernatural, using our gifts as tools in our assessments," Cardinal Magaldi said, "Though that is a layman's way of categorizing it. We know of the existence of witches and demons, of white-lighters and dark-lighters, and elders and arch-demons. We know of Alma and Dani. There is not any aspect of this world that we have not documented. In my youth I traveled the world to investigate instances of demonic possession."

"Are you trying to tell us that a demon has possessed Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"I do not believe a demon has control of your son," Cardinal Magaldi said, "Something far darker and menacing lies there. There is a beast within him and its intentions are unclear."

"How do we remove it?" Leo asked.

"First we must discover who or what inhabits your son. Without any knowledge of the beast we cannot endeavor to remove it," said Cardinal Duarte.

"We must then discover its purpose," Cardinal Magaldi added, "We cannot excise it if it cannot be moved. To do so could cause irreparable harm to your son's psyche. As it is Chris' mind is in turmoil. I suspect he may have been listening to the beast for quite some time now."

"We never knew," Piper mumbled, "I wonder if Wyatt had anything to do with it?"

"What exactly happened to this family?" Cardinal Magaldi asked, "We've been somewhat uninformed of the past few years. When you all disappeared little or no information filtered down to us."

"A lot has happened to us fairly recently, you're Excellency," Paige said.

"Perhaps we should all sit down," Cardinal Duarte said, "Tell me everything."


	7. Asuzu

He awoke to excruciating pain. His eyes strained to find light but could find none. Darkness enveloped him. Darkness with fangs. He was suspended in the air vertically, his arms and legs outstretched. There were hooks protruding from his wrists and ankles and attached to these hooks were chains that were anchored to the blackness. Occasionally the darkness tug on the chains and his body tensed as he was pulled in all directions. The hooks seemed to sometimes tear from his skin but despite the pulling never did. He grind his teeth as he was pulled and clenched his jaw. He would not show weakness to whatever adversary bound him.

Before him, out of the darkness, a mouth appeared. Its lips slipped open and sharp fangs bore down in front of him. Drool dripped from these fangs and the mouth positioned into a grin as the blackness tugged on the chains. He winced.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

The mouth seemed to move towards his left as the blackness remained stationary. It closed but its lips were visible. The mouth fell from his view when suddenly from his right the fangs reappeared.

"I have been called many names," the mouth said in a raspy, deep baritone voice, "What would you like to call me?"

"I don't care!" Chris cried.

He yearned to be free from these shackles, from this pain. He tried to call for help but none ever came. He was left here to defend himself and he didn't know what he was up against.

"You have such pain, such sorrow. It will be your undoing. I sense great hate in you, such great emanating hatred. Why do you hate him so? Eh?" The voice taunted.

"Why I hate Wyatt is my business and mine alone," Chris said.

"Not him," The voice said, "The Elder. Your soul is full of spite for the Elder. Was it his abandonment? Was it his lack of concern? Eh? Tell me!"

"I will not tell you anything!" Chris said.

The words emanating from this mouth stung him deeply. These were truths he had been unable to face, truths he had carried since he was a child. Leo was never there for him, never sought to help his youngest son. He was always in search of Wyatt, the eldest and better more powerful son. Chris couldn't bear to face the reality that was being thrown in his face.

"The brother, Wyatt is it?" The voice said, "Such envy I feel. You covet your brother yet at the same time abhor him. What was it like to kill Abel, Cain? Eh? What was it like to slaughter your brother? In the marshes of the delta you laid him to rest but he did not slumber long, did he? You want to follow him, to help him. What restrains your boy, eh? What conscious holds you back?"

"Stop it!" Chris cried.

This was far too much for him to handle. He had to be free of these restraints. He tugged on the chains and winced in pain as his wrists were pulled. If he had to tear his wrists apart he would in an attempt to escape.

"You cannot flee from me, boy!" the voice said, "You fear me not from a desire to survive but from a desire to shy away from your past. Your cowardice is pitiful. You cannot hide behind altruism; your thoughts are my thoughts. Stop fighting me."

As is a probe had been prompted in his mind Chris' memories spilt forth. Like a screen in the darkness he saw aspects of his life he had tried to forget.

When he was seven, immediately after Piper's and his aunts' apparent deaths, he sat in the funeral home next to Leo and Wyatt. He didn't know what to make of it all. His mother was dead. The person he relied on more than anyone in the world has passed on and he didn't know how he should feel. He sat to Leo's left on the pew and Wyatt sat to his right. Chris began to ask Leo where his mother went, what happened to her soul. He knew they were special beings but his young mind still could not grasp the certainty of death.

Leo sat motionless in the pew. His eyes were focused on his dead wife lying before him in her casket. Chris tugged on his coat, insistent on answers to his questions. Suddenly Leo grabbed him by the arm. He pulled Chris towards him and told him to beware magic in all shapes and forms or he would lie next to his mother under the earth. Chris pulled himself free from his father's grasp and watched as Leo returned to his motionless state.

When he was nine, right after Wyatt had runaway from Grandpa Victor's home, Leo came down to see him. Seldom would his father descend to check on him but he hoped he would stay for awhile; it was his birthday. Leo arrived haggardly; he had been searching for Wyatt for weeks without end. He had no idea it was his son's birthday and only arrived to check with Victor about any word from Wyatt.

Upon seeing Leo, Chris ran towards his father and hugged him. He began inundating Leo with thanks for coming but Leo's mind seemed elsewhere. Leo told him that he couldn't stay and had urgent business to attend to, namely searching for Wyatt. He made no mention of Chris' birthday and immediately orbed our of Victor's home when he realized no one had heard from Wyatt. Chris was despondent and fell into Victor's arms with tears streaming down his face. This was the moment Chris began to realize that his father had abandoned him.

When he was fourteen Chris had been caught stealing a car. His friends at Magic School had urged him to do it and not being one to back down he orbed into a red Ferrari. He had no idea how to drive but luckily he found the keys in the ignition. He knew enough to turn, gas it and go so off he sped onto the San Francisco streets. He pushed ninety when he was pulled over by the police, but not before he took out a few mailboxes in the attempt to stop. Fearful of being caught he orbed out of the car as the officers approached the vehicle.

When he orbed into his room at Victor's he found a very displeased father and grandfather waiting for him. Victor went and hugged him before shaking a finger at him. Leo asked Victor to grant them a few moments. When Victor closed the door Leo went into hysterics. He warned Chris about using his powers in public and that the Elders had bore down on him when they realized he almost showed the officers his orbing. He went on about the responsibility he had in ensuring he did not expose magic to the masses and how incredibly disappointed he was in this stunt. He described how Wyatt never had disappointed him so.

The words broke his heart. His brother, Leo's son who had fled away from the chaos, was cherished more than him. In Leo's mind Wyatt could do no wrong and Chris could only err in stupidity. Chris walked towards his father and struck him across the face. Chris glared at Leo insolently until Leo orbed out of the room. Since then relations had been weak and cordial at best.

The visions ceased and the darkness continued to pervade his sight. The links that bound him suddenly fell and he was suspended in the air of his own volition. He looked to his ankles and wrists and saw no signs of the hooks, no marks of any kind. The darkness seemed to flow in front of him, gathering into one large circular mass. Where the darkness once was an empty void seemed to exist. It had no color, was not light or dark; it just was. The dark mass condensed into the size of an apple and the mouth once again revealed itself, except much smaller than before.

"You've cast down the shackles of your past, boy," the voice said, "You must face the foes that you've created in your life, in your mind. Your kindred wait for you but they cannot wait much longer. An evil looms on the horizon which threatens existence itself. You cannot face it until you've faced your inner demons. Only then will you have the means to defeat it."

Chris looked at the mass. He didn't know whether he faced a friend or foe but this being had somehow helped him. He felt lighter, well at ease.

"Asuzu?" Chris asked.

"Yes," the voice answered, "I have been called many names but that is my most ancient. Come. A task awaits you and we shall not delay it much further. The path will be long and difficult but you must overcome the hurdles to succeed."

Asuzu turned and before them a trail of highly reflected stones appeared. There was no ground that these stones were adhered to but rather they seemed to suspend in the void. Asuzu floated along this path a few feet and turned back in anticipation of Chris. Chris put forth his feet onto the first stone. Suddenly the lightness that he felt seemed to cascade down into a terrible burden, as if boulders were carried on his back.

"Come," Asuzu said, "That's only the first step. The burden grows as you proceed. Stay on one step too long and you'll become overwhelmed. Keep going."

Chris moved his left foot onto the next stone. As his right foot centered his body onto the step the burden intensified. He wasn't sure he could travel this path but he would try.


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

The air was dry and cold, lifeless. As he descended the steps, the earth opening like a mother's embrace, the smell of antiquity brushed his face. He had never been here but this place held a special significance, a hope for a life he had once lived. History was repeating itself and to be successful this time he would need her beside him.

The stone ceiling above him began to widen and flatten out; he was nearing the end of the passageway. As he descended to the last step he looked up to gain a bearing of his surroundings. Old lamps with fresh new wiring kept the tombs lit. To his right was a magnificent statue of the Christ figure with a lamb upon his shoulders. He realized the importance of this statue, at the entranceway of the catacombs, and what promise is bore for those buried there. Christ had saved that lamb, as he had saved many; their souls promised to the kingdom of God. Sentiment rarely graced his heart but this statue symbolized the hopes and dreams he believed in as a child. The foolish innocence of childhood.

The moment passed. Before him long passageways protruded. The paths were varied and grand but he knew his destination. His mind, ever precise, felt her presence; she had passed thousands of years ago but an echo of her existence remained.

He moved to the right and traveled miles along this path. He was alone; he forbade his subordinates to accompany him. They had traveled long and far with him and in his leave they were to breach the walls of the Basilica of St. Peter. It would be the most crucial of tasks; no doubt many forces sought to restrain him but none knew the plans in his mind.

Along the walls, in the tombs of the dead, he could see latin inscriptions. Most called for various saints to watch over their loved ones. Others heralded the majesty of Christ. One inscription caused him to stop.

"Cuius dies inluxit," it read. The day in which she entered into light.

He moved forward. The words of the ancients were profound to him, a grace and simplicity modern man failed to hold. His conviction grew stronger with these thoughts.

He had found her tomb. Behind stone the frail, brittle bones of his only love remained. With his death she had diminished and found solace in the Christians. In their faith she had found new life; in him she would find life renewed.

He stood before her tomb and with the power of his mind broke the stone open. Her body lay there, almost dust. He could not imagine the powerful being that this once was relegated to this residual state. He took a deep breath and raised his arms. He had never attempted such a feat but he would need his most trusted allies at his side. If he succeeded here in this tomb he could gather the others.

His hands radiated a clear beautiful white light. The light grew in intensity as he concentrated in his mind. Set forth from his palms two beams penetrated the ashen bones. The hole in the tomb cracked and smoked as the light filtered forth and spread throughout the catacombs. With brightness and intensity it grew, a light to rival that sent from the sun.

He became drained and weary from the toll this took on his physical form. His body, resurrected, was stronger and more resilient than the form he lived in before. But even this powerful body could not withstand the energy depletion he incurred. He stopped abruptly and fell to his knees in gasps.

His eyes looked up imploringly. Whatever God existed, whatever miracle that spawned life eternal, he hoped within his mind that force blessed him now. He brought himself up from where he knelt and as his eyes reached the hole in the tomb he fell back onto his knees.

"Wyatt," a woman's voice called.

"Marina?" Wyatt asked.

From the gape in the tomb emerged eyes the color of the sea. Bright and clear, wonder and astonishment peered forth from the orbs. As her face, and slowly behind her body, emerged forth from the tomb; recognition and familiarity swept across her face. Strands of honey fell to her shoulders in waves. Her nude form was fit and tone, the body of a warrior. The litheness undermined her strength. She was dripping in water, a puddle left behind of where she once lay.

In his embrace she gained strength and stood before him. She kept her eyes on his as she leaned forward and took her lips to his. Though he was drained he felt more powerful with her beside him.

"Take me to the sea," she commanded. And he obeyed.


	9. He Is Coming With The Clouds

She was within the gates. All around her people ran in a panic. Families that ran together would get separated in an instant. Uniformed officers ran past her towards the gates, drawing together two large wrought iron pieces. Everyone sought refuge within the chapel behind her. Already overflowing, people streamed from the chapels doors into the square in front of it. She first noticed a beautiful lit fountain in the wake of a crowd that had just passed her only to reveal a large obelisk touching the sky in the middle of the square. At its apex the obelisk cradled a cross, its image burned in her mind against the cloudy sky. Bursts of amber light flashed on the horizon. Behind the obelisk a large church, hundred of times larger than the chapel, played sanctuary to thousands of people.

Screams could be heard from thousands of people caught behind the gate. She wondered what they were fleeing from. Through the screams she could hear prayers. Prayers to God, prayers to Jesus and prayers to the Virgin Mary. The language through which they spoke was familiar to her and though she couldn't speak it, she could thoroughly understand it.

Rain hailed down from above, hot and piercing. She's never experienced such a sensation before. She expected to be cold from the downpour but instead found herself stung from the heat of each drop. Wafts of mist ascended to the sky as the rain assaulted the fleeing people. Behind the storm she could sense the malevolent force marching their way.

She ran into the church but lingered at its doors trying to grasp an image of what evil came their way. The thoughts of the people around her invaded her mind but she fought keep her focus on the force that came towards her.

The mist turned to fog. Denser and denser it became until she couldn't see the tips of her fingernails. From the gates came forth a brilliant light. The fog diffused the light to give it a beautiful rainbow halo but this elegance did nothing to ease her fears.

As quickly as the light came it faltered. With the new darkness came a recession of the fog. She could see it rolling back, as if summoned. The rain ceased as either the fleeing crowd made it into the sanctuary of the church or lay dead in the courtyard.

The withdrawal of the fog revealed armed men of different nationalities lining the gate entrance. Each man carried on his face a maddened expression; an expression of desire, hatred and vengeance. What lay in the hearts of these men she could not sense but darkness consumed their thoughts.

Standing before them was a nude woman. Her body was tight with muscle, the body of a female warrior. Her hair danced in the wind and looked like fields of corn in a sway. From forth her eyes emanated a light blue, eerie light. Her arms were stretched out before her and her hands were upturned and cusped, in a summoning motion.

Drawing close behind the nude woman came a draped, dark figure. Taller it grew and more menacing. In its clenched hand it held a sword of enormous weight and strength. It shone beautifully and sparkled magically.

In that moment, with great clarity drawing upon her mind did Phoebe finally understand all that had been happening. She was at the Vatican. The assault she witnessed had been the arrival of Wyatt upon the great city. Beyond the gates lay Rome in ruin, pillaged and burning once again.

Phoebe stepped away from the door and crept towards the courtyard, towards the army her nephew had brought. She stepped on the bodies and bones of those who's lives were lost to this menace. Before her the nude woman's eyes, like a lighthouse in their luminescence, closed and reopened without the stream of light.

Wyatt stepped in front of the woman and brought the sword high into the sky. The sword was Excalibur; promised to him at a young age. He wielded it not with the grace and benevolence it was intended to be ruled through but rather with force and greed. Wyatt brought the sword from above his head and aimed it at Phoebe.

An invisible, sharp force struck Phoebe violently. She now lay on the ground, immobile save for the blinking of her eyes. She closed them for a moment to concentrate on those around her. The hundred that lay inside the Church's rooms feared desperately for their lives. Wyatt's army thirsted for blood and the high of victory.

As Phoebe's eyes opened a profound longing came to her mind. Past the army and refugees, far below her came an intense yearning. A yearning for freedom. That feeling, though overwhelming, was shadowed by a dark ominous tone. Before she could grasp it, before her mind could connect with the emotions and thoughts of this foreign presence; Phoebe's eyes opened to the image of Excalibur's point coming down onto her head.


	10. A Pantomime Before Story Time

Her eyes opened as her mind disconnected. She felt inebriated and out of place. For an instant she thought her life would be over again, a casualty of war. She saw the blade bearing down upon her head and in an instant she was before her nephew's bedside on her knees.

He lay motionless before her, an eerie calm beauty in his disposition. As her eyes veered from his body to take in her surroundings, nausea and dizziness set in. The windows rippled like a pond pummeled by rain and the walls moved to and fro like the ebb of the sea. Figures to her left and right darted her ears with questions. She couldn't comprehend the words and growing with frustration she dug her fingers into her nephew's bed and drew herself up from the floor.

"Stop talking," she whispered, "Stop talking now."

The words swirled around her and pounded louder and louder into her mind. Beyond the audible she was also inundated with their thoughts. Where had she gone? What happened to her? Why isn't Chris awake? Had they succeeded? It became a burden too great for her to carry.

From forth her lips her words once again rang, though lost was the faint whisper from before. Now she declared it as a command and all within her demanded obedience.

The speaking ceased and emptiness rode the air. The thoughts that clouded her mind halted their intrusion. Slowly everything came into focus as her eyes adjusted and her equilibrium returned.

She turned around away from Chris' bed and towards her sister Piper, her brother in law Leo and the two Cardinals, Magaldi and Duarte. Piper's eyes were fixed on Phoebe in an expression of surprise. It wasn't the first time Piper had flashed Phoebe the "I can't believe you did that" stare. The others, however, held a more curious expression.

Leo, Duarte and Magaldi each held an expressionless, voided look upon their faces. Their eyes were mirror-like, doll eyes. Facial expressions were gone as was any specific composure. They seemed like puppets.

The oddity of it all struck Phoebe as amusing and she let out a little laugh. In unison all three laughed, their mouths moving almost mechanically. As ghastly as it was becoming to Phoebe she soon became relieved when, as if out of a trance, the three regained composure.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked in a condescending tone she had used since childhood, "What just happened?"

Phoebe, unsure of what had occurred, simply shrugged her arms. For a brief moment she was reminded of the times she and her sisters were put in ridiculous situations. Events such as when Pru cast a spell and was turned into a dog, when Piper became possessed and put on a very provocative dance at her club, and when Paige switched bodies with her flooded her mind. The oddity of it all brought a small smile to her face.

"Ok, now what are you smiling about?" Piper demanded.

"I was just thinking," Phoebe began, "About our past. Doesn't this all feel familiar to you?"

"All too familiar," Piper said abruptly, "We have other things to worry about. Do you know what just happened right now with Leo and the Cardinals?"

Phoebe thought for a moment. She was sure whatever had happened she caused to happen. Should she share this now with Piper or explore it further before revealing it? The question burdened her heart but she couldn't keep any secrets now, not at this pivotal time in their lives.

"I have no idea what happened, Piper. I think I may have caused it though."

Piper, perplexed, knew this mystery would have to wait. Her husband and the Cardinals were left dumbfounded for a moment while they recovered from whatever had possessed them. Piper knew that the source of this was important and investigating it would be worthwhile but far more important was the wellbeing of her son.

_Earlier, under the advisement of the Cardinals, they decided to use Phoebe's empathic abilities to try to get into Chris' mind. The Cardinals had tried to pry into Chris' mind upon their arrival at the Halliwell manor but were shielded by some dark force. They had gathered in the Den to discuss all that had happened to the Sisters, to Chris and with Wyatt when the idea dawned on Phoebe._

_Phoebe interrupted the beginning of their tale, the tale of all that had happened to bring them here now, and proposed she used her empathic abilities to get into Chris' mind. She reasoned her powers were far stronger then the Cardinals and perhaps with their aide she would prevail in reaching his thoughts._

_It was agreed that this was their best chance at helping Chris. Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Cardinals Duarte and Magaldi went up to Chris' room. Paige and Pru remained downstairs and worked in the kitchen, making their most powerful potions in anticipation of their need._

_In Chris' room Phoebe knelt down at his bedside. He lay motionless and in deep slumber. The Cardinals advised Phoebe to concentrate her thoughts on his. They instructed her to look past the sounds in the room, the thoughts of others, and to concentrate firmly on Chris' thoughts. Phoebe could feel her mind grasp for something, a consciousness that lay deep within. Out of nowhere she could feel her attention deflect and she was far, far away._

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed, "It's starting to come back to me!"

Piper, Leo and the Cardinals gathered around Phoebe as she told of the events at the Vatican. She told them of how her concentration strayed from Chris towards Wyatt and how she entered the mind of a Roman refugee. She recounted all that she had seen and how Wyatt seemed to recognize and attempt to kill her.

"I think if I hadn't snapped out of it he would have killed me," Phoebe said, "There's nothing about him that I recognize. One more thing. I could feel something underneath me, like under the ground. I can't explain it but whatever it is that I felt I'm sure Wyatt is after."

Phoebe's words weren't what Piper had hoped for. Piper longed for answers to what was happening to Chris but every bit of information they had on Wyatt was utterly important. Her heart broke with every thought of her angelic older son turned evil incarnate. Piper resolved to do as she had always done: to fight the good fight at whatever cost.

"Does any of this ring any bells to either of you?" Piper asked the Cardinals.

The Cardinals drew away from the Halliwells and discussed amongst themselves. They whispered and seemed to be in some sort of argument. Their faces looked somber as their discussion seemed to heat in intensity. Finally they finished and Cardinal Duarte approached them.

"Before we suggest what may be happening, we really must know all that has occurred. If what we fear in fact comes to fruition, we may all be in graver danger than we had imagined," Cardinal Duarte said, "Chris' malady, though important, must be deferred now. A far more important task lies ahead that must not be delayed."


	11. Now and Then

Everyone gathered in the den and slowly sat in a circular fashion around the coffee table. Pru, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo had avoided focusing their thoughts on what had happened in Ankara. With the Cardinals here now imploring they reveal all that had happened to the family, the Halliwells were compelled to face their pasts and what they once were and how they managed to gather there now. It amazed them all how despite the passage of time, of separate lives lived and lives not lived, they still bonded together in the same dynamic with which they always had.

Cardinal Magaldi placed on the coffee table a large, black bound book. Pru amused herself with the thought that had it not had the triquatra on it that it could pass for their Book of Shadows. How she wished they could flip through its pages to gain guidance from their ancestors as to what they could do in their current situation.

"This book," Cardinal Duarte began, "is a tome of great power. It had been started and maintained by our organization in the Church for millennia. Great magic flows through its pages, which are documents of all aspects of the magical realm. It not only contains spells but serves as a reference guide to all matter of magical beings."

"It has been kept sacred by our sect," Cardinal Magaldi continued. "Its contents have never been disclosed to anyone beyond Our Holy Mother Church. Never disclosed in the history of its existence except for one key instance.

"During the 1800's it was foreseen by a member of the Church that a great evil would inherit the earth. Fearful that Hell would be brought on Earth, it was decided by the sect to share our knowledge with a coven of good witches. Good witches have always fought the forces of evil and we thought to tip the balance of power in good's favor by bestowing upon these witches our intimate knowledge of all things magical. It was further discussed that to embolden a whole coven with that much knowledge and power would be foolish.

"Our sect has always taken a stance of neutrality. Never had we sought to influence the struggle between good and evil. We merely sought to document all that we could and to learn as much as we could. In this act we knew we would become ultimately responsible for anything that happened with the knowledge we would divulge. We understood the ease with which power could corrupt even the most benevolent of souls and that a powerful coven of witches could easily succumb to evil's seductions"

"Thus it was decided," continued Cardinal Duarte, "To burden but a single witch. We had followed the ancestry of a powerful witch that lived in the New World. Her family originated in Virginia but moved west as time wore on. Her descendent at this time traveled with her husband to California during the Gold Rush. They sought to capitalize on the promises the West brought and to escape the suspicions of prying eyes.

"It was at this time that a Cardinal was dispatched from Rome with a copy of our tome. He traveled a long difficult path to intercept this witch on the Wagon trail, who had herself traveled an arduous path. He approached her in the still of night, when the caravan she traveled with had stopped to slumber. She fed her infant daughter by a campfire encircled by wagons.

"The Cardinal called out to her from the dark. He feared to tread into her view without gaining her trust, as she was gifted with telekinetic powers.

'Helena Halliwell,' the Cardinal summoned, 'Daughter of Astrid, Granddaughter of Melinda and Mother of Laura. I come to you in this dark hour with a gift of good will'

"Frightened, Helena distrusted the voice. She nonetheless bid it come forward. Her life as a witch had accustomed her to the things that go bump in the night. She had faced both the benevolent and malevolent in this world and knew a greater good looked out for her.

"The Cardinal came out of the night and immediately Helena bowed her head down. Her husband had introduced her to the Catholic Church and she embraced its customs as she had embraced her own Wiccan ones. The Catholicism of her husband, in its traditional values and ancient rites, gave her a peace when she knew of so many darker things.

"The Cardinal bid her to rise. He explained where he came from and the purpose of his journey to her. He explained the evil that they feared on the horizon and their sole attempt to stop it. He spoke to her of her family lineage, of the power witches to follow in her footsteps as well as "The Charmed Ones", foretold to be a great benevolent force for good.

"He gave Helena the tome and promised her with it, no evil would extinguish her bloodline. Her family and the book would be as one, more powerful as each grew. He instructed her to study the book but also to contribute to it. As their shared knowledge grew each generation would be better equipped for the coming evil."

"I think I know what happens next," Pru said," Helena and her family get to California. They settle in San Francisco and generations later the Charmed Ones are born. Does that pretty much sum up the rest of your story?"

"Essentially," Cardinal Duarte responded.

"So what," Paige began, "Is it payback time or something?"

"Essentially," Cardinal Magaldi said, "If you look at things as a whole you begin to realize the Evil that we're dealing with is of our own creation."

"I'm not following," Piper said, perturbed.

"The evil we had foreseen, that we sought to prepare against," Cardinal Duarte said, "We had ourselves assisted. We inadvertently gave that Evil the resources it needed to accomplish what it has. Like fools we failed to realize that the powerful lineage we were further empowering could spawn the future evil we feared."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now," Piper said, "I don't really see how relevant this is to our present situation. Wyatt doesn't have the Book of Shadows, it's upstairs in the attic."

"Actually Piper," Paige interrupted, "He does. Remember that ruby covered book Aeron had?"

"Perhaps it's time you share with us all that has happened," Cardinal Magaldi said. "Our knowledge of this family had been quite thorough from the time the tome was granted to Helena up until the time you four died. Imagine our surprise when we learned that all four Charmed Ones were alive. What has happened to this family since?"

Pru, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all looked at each other hesitantly. So much had happened to them all, years spent separated and lost. The pieces were difficult to construe themselves let alone explain to someone else. Piper rose and circled the room, carefully choosing the words in her mind that would help her best explain the gap.

"After Pru died we discovered Paige and reconstituted the Power of Three," Piper began.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Ms. Halliwell," Cardinal Duarte said, "But we're caught up on events up until the birth of your son Chris."

"Sorry," Piper stammered, "The boys were young when Paige, Phoebe and I vanished. We had gone to the Attic to search the Book of Shadows. The Elders feared some Ancient had surfaced and wanted us to track him down. Out of nowhere a Phoenix appeared. It's an ancient demon made of fire in the shape of a hawk. The Phoenix's flames encircled us and closed in on us. Before it could flame broil us we were yanked to the Underworld."

"That's where we were enchanted," Phoebe said, "A powerful spell was cast on us by a powerful entity, Alma."

"Now this is where things get interesting," Paige threw out there.

"Alma is half of a life force that drives this world. Kind of like Yin and Yang, Light and Dark," Phoebe continued, "Dani is the other half. Alma is a destructive force while Dani is a creative one. They're at constant odds with each other and their balance is what drives the world. Think of them as the architects of the universe. They're not Gods but they're pretty damn close."

"Alma took us to shift the balance of power to Evil. She kept us in an illusionary world where we duped into doing things for her," Paige added.

"However I was rescued by Dani, "Piper said, "She rescued me and kept me within her graces. With Dani I learned and empowered myself, readied myself for when my family would need me. I don't know how many times I wanted to save my sisters or return to my husband and sons. Dani encouraged me to learn what I could from her so that when my family needed me most I could help them"

"Meanwhile I raised the boys or tried to at least," Leo said, "I mourned for Piper and my loss clouded my judgment from the responsibility I had to my children. I fought against them, causing Wyatt to run away and ultimately become the evil that he is today. I pushed Chris to resent me for the troubled childhood he had. I lost one son to my grief and lost another to my ignorance."

Leo stood up and stepped away from the group. They all knew the toll it had all taken on him. The sisters couldn't visualize the man who'd become distraught and lost touch with his children; it wasn't the man they knew. With their return he had regained his focus. Piper never realized how important she was to Leo until that moment.

"What happened with Chris and Wyatt?" Cardinal Duarte pressed.

"As I said before, I lost contact with Wyatt," Leo started, "I tried to look for him but every lead I followed turned up empty. The few times I received a solid lead he had already split. I followed Wyatt around the world.

"He seemed at first interested in all kinds of magic. He had visited faeries, leprechauns, and giants. Slowly the trails lead to more powerful creatures such as seers, wizards and sorceresses. It became clear that as he aged his fascination with power grew. The last lead I had on Wyatt took me to the Underworld, to a group of powerful Arch Demons. They had the ability to resurrect themselves and to manipulate time. When I arrived they had just resurrected themselves; it seemed as if Wyatt had vanquished them.

"While I chased Wyatt around the globe, Chris stayed with Victor. Victor tried to snap me out of the haze I had been living in but he had no luck. I visited Chris sporadically but I could see even in my shadowy view the intensity with which he grew to despise me. I felt like I owed it to Piper to bring her family back together. Chris grew into a man without my help. He fell in love and became engaged to a witch named Bianca. She came from a coven of assassin witches. She fell out of the practice and devoted her time to Chris.

"One day she suddenly called the wedding off. Chris was devastated and Bianca withdrew into her family home, shunning her craft and not daring to venture out. I later learned that she was threatened out of the engagement by Aeron, Wyatt's chief follower. He scared her into believing that he would have Chris killed if she didn't leave him."

"Here's some background information on Aeron," Pru said, "Leo filled me in on a few things-,"

"-Which I got from the Elders when Susie first went missing," Leo said.

"Sometime at the end of the Roman Empire is when it all started," Pru began, "Wyatt started conquering much of the old world and it took a union of demons and whitelighters to bring him down. For thousands of years afterwards it was Aeron who kept his cause alive, looking for a way to resurrect him. Aeron was helped in his mission by his sister Adana."

"Wait," Piper said.

The wheels in Piper's mind slowly started to churn. Something about everything they were discussing struck a chord with her, a familiarity and continuity. A sudden realization came to her that both angered and disappointed her. She felt duped and was furious at herself for failing to connect the dots before that moment.

"Aeron started the sequence of events that's lead us all here today," Piper said, "I know he's the one who sent the phoenix after us all those years ago. He's been the catalyst of everything and has been working us from the start."

It had never occurred to Piper that everything that had happened anything more than a random sequence of events. That it was all part of a larger plan baffled her mind. The complexity of it, the precision involved, took the understanding of a patient and persistent mind.

"He then somehow kidnapped Susie," Phoebe uttered.

"It was when Susie was kidnapped that Alma dispatched me and Phoebe to retrieve the Book of Shadows," Paige said, "That's when we were reunited with Piper and finally fell out of the spell. It was then that we learned that Susie was Phoebe's daughter, her child with Cole."

"When Cole was the Source, I was pregnant," Phoebe said, "After we vanquished Cole, the Seer stole her from my womb. The Seer couldn't handle the powers and she obliterated herself with the hierarchy of the underworld. Piper, Paige and I witnessed the whole thing. When we left, Leo orbed in to rescue us. That's when he found Susie."

"I wasn't sure what to make of it all so I took Susie up to the Elders. They decided it would be best to place her with an adoptive family to protect both Susie and Phoebe," said Leo.

There was a silence in the room. The sting of that decision still bore in both Phoebe's and Leo's hearts. Phoebe had forgiven him but Leo wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself. Especially for what he still lacked to share with Phoebe.

"We were preparing to go after Susie," Piper said, "Leo had caught us up on her capture.

"When Chris found out Susie had gone missing, he became alarmed and wanted to go after Susie alone. I convinced Bianca to go with him," Leo said, "They left for Turkey and traveled to a forest outside of Ankara, where Wyatt was originally defeated by the Demons and Elders thousands of years ago."

"We prepared ourselves at the Manor to go after them," Paige said, "Suddenly Phoebe and I were pulled away; summoned in a sense. Our spirits were separated from our bodies. Aeron had cast a spell to use our powers at his bidding. I guess he thought we were still dead."

"Which would explain why our spirits went but not our bodies," Phoebe added.

"Dani's protection kept me from coming with them," Piper said, "I made sure they're bodies were safe. They were left in a sleep like state. I went to Dani to see what had happened, to gain her insight on the events that were transpiring."

"Since they couldn't get Piper's spirit," Phoebe said, "The spell they cast brought Pru's spirit from the afterlife. They then forced us to summon Alma. I don't know how they knew about her or why she would help them but she did. She created a field made up of a crystal lattice that neutralized all magic within its range."

"Aeron knew Chris and Bianca were coming for Susie and he prepared to send a phoenix after them," Piper said, "Dani alerted me to my son's doom and sent me down to help him with all of her power at my disposal. When the demon attacked I descended upon them from the sky and froze the flames of the phoenix, vanquishing it. It was the first time in years that I laid my eyes upon my youngest son. We then finished the trek through the forest to Aeron's lair."

"Aeron coerced Alma into helping Wyatt. She lay in wait for the moment that she was needed in the ground. After using us, Aeron separated us," Pru said, "He put me and Paige in a hidden room and had Phoebe nurse Susie during childbirth."

"Once the infant was born Aeron's sister Adana came and whisked him away. As soon as he was born he started to grow and talk. I knew it wasn't an ordinary baby," Phoebe said.

"In the lair Chris, Bianca and I came face to face with Aeron and Adana," Piper said, "Chris seemed to know them and it appeared as if the dots were connecting in his mind. With them was a dark clad figure. They were all armed with weapons.

"Suddenly Paige and Pru come out of a hidden door then Phoebe and Susie come out of another. We're all ready to take on Aeron when Leo arrives with a grouping of High Elders and Arch Demons. There was a pool of water between us and from this pool the clad figure pulls out Excalibur.

"Seeing the weapon the Demons tried to throw energy balls but found themselves powerless. It's then that we realize that none of us had powers. Bianca realized the crystals dotting the lair were hindering out powers and she struck one with an athame, breaking the lattice's power.

"The Demons and Elders showered energy balls and orbs on the figure but with a swift hand they were all deflected with Excalibur and sent back to the Demons and Elders, killing them. That's when Wyatt revealed himself as the clad figure. He killed Bianca with an energy flare from Excalibur and it dematerialized her in front of Chris' eyes.

"That's when Chris summoned some sort of power, an electromagnetic power, and tried to kill Wyatt. Wyatt shimmered out of the way and Adana was killed instead. Wyatt shimmered in behind Chris and struck him on the head with the hilt of Excalibur which knocked Chris out.

"I ran towards Chris to see if he was alive," Piper said, "I felt his pulse and breath and stood up to Wyatt in defense of my youngest son. It was the first time I had laid eyes on my eldest son in years."

Piper kept quiet after that last revelation. When her eyes met Wyatt's she searched for some semblance of the boy she left behind. The vacancy in Wyatt's eyes, the lack of recognition struck her deeply. She did not know the man who stood before her and he didn't seem to know her.

"Before anything else could happen," Piper continued, "Smoke rose from the ground and swirled around us making nothing visible. It was Alma. Once the smoke cleared Wyatt and Aeron were gone."

"Leo and Paige orbed us back to the Manor and I took Susie to the hospital," Phoebe said.

"We lay Chris on his bed and kept a silent vigil at his side until he woke up," Piper said.

"Does that about catch you up?" Paige asked.


	12. Between Mother and Daughter

She was nervous. The entire car ride over to the Manor had been silent. She tried to break the silence with a few questions but all she received were one word answers. She didn't know what to say or how to act. She didn't even know where to begin.

"Phoebe?" Susie asked.

"Yes?" Phoebe eagerly answered.

Susie had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she was Phoebe's daughter. Growing up she was never told she was adopted and nothing would lead her to believe otherwise. That her mother was someone else, that her family wasn't what she believed to be still hurt but to be a part of a family after so many years alone felt good to her.

Susie's parents died when she was a teenager in a freak car accident. Susie had been in the same vehicle and was catapulted from her seat to the street. Her parents, unable to get out, were burned alive in their car. Her parents had no siblings or any other family; Susie was left alone. Fortunately her parents had taken precautions to provide for Susie in the event of their deaths. Despite her true heritage, Susie couldn't help but love her adoptive parents as if they were her own flesh and blood.

"Tell me about my father," Susie said.

Cole. The mere thought of him in brought turmoil to Phoebe's mind. All that he had done to her had scarred her deeply. She could never forget his love, his undying devotion to her despite everything. That powerful love survived the afterlife for her. That love fought the Source of All Evil for control of Cole's spirit. That love fought her sisters for simply the opportunity to be with Phoebe. It was of little consequence in the end. They never could have lasted. Maybe once but not in the end.

"His name was Cole," Phoebe said, "He was half-human and half-demon,"

"My father was a demon?" Susie pressed.

"He was a half-demon," Phoebe corrected, "He was the most handsome man you could ever lay your eyes on. He was smart, resourceful and amazing."

"If he was so good, why isn't he here?" Susie said while drawing attention to Phoebe's barren ring finger.

"Things change, people change," Phoebe began, "I went to Hell and back for your father, Susie. I gave up my life and my family for him but you know what? In the end it wasn't enough. Destiny wasn't with us. Maybe if we had you things would have been different but maybe it would have delayed the inevitable."

"What happened to him?" Susie asked.

"We had to vanquish him. We had to kill him," Phoebe said.

More than once they vanquished him or at least attempted to. It was Cole's own selfishness that lead to his demise. He traveled back in time to eliminate Phoebe's sister Paige, who in his mind was the reason he and Phoebe were never able to work it out. He had become an all powerful, invincible demon impervious to all attempts to destroy him. By traveling back in time and changing the course of events Cole had left himself vulnerable and the sisters were eventually able to vanquish him.

"It wasn't an easy thing to do," continued Phoebe, "He was unstable and he started attacking us after I left him."

"Sounds complicated," uttered Susie.

Susie still couldn't believe all of this: witches, demons, and the Halliwell history. She still couldn't imagine herself as a witch, despite all that had happened to her and that she had seen. To the best of her knowledge she had no powers. She wished she could see into the future or freeze things or make things move just because she imagines it. Susie could tell Phoebe cared about her. Something about the way Phoebe looked at her made her think of her mother. There was also a sadness in the look; maybe from not being there or maybe from her father. Either way Phoebe genuinely cared and Susie liked that.

"Are you sure I should be there right now?" Susie asked Phoebe, "It sounds like there's a lot going on and I don't want to intrude."

"Trust me, it's ok. They're your family, too. Besides, there might be some holes that you can fill in for us. We've been talking about how everything has happened, trying to figure out what Wyatt is up to. There's still a whole lot I haven't told you but that's all going to have to wait."

Phoebe wasn't sure telling Susie that technically they're all from beyond the grave was a good idea. The sisters had urged her to bring Susie to the Manor to see if she could provide some reasoning for how Aeron had gotten so close to her and what, if anything, she remembered from being his captive. They also wanted to know if Susie would come into her powers just as they had, by reading the Book of Shadows. Leo and the Elders had bound her powers but they knew they could retrieve them.

"I want you to look through some family materials," Phoebe said, "to give you a sense of history. There's a book we have that I think might put things into perspective for you."


End file.
